Mind Games
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


Another idea that just came to me as I was watching the one episode where CSM takes Scully with him and she had to get that disk and Mulder is really pissed about it.  
Well it reminded me that CSM is Mulder's real dad and I thought it could come up early then it actually had.  
So this is set around…. Oh… lets say it's after Fire. Yeah. Just because at that point in time Mulder looked really good. Oh, yes the boyish charm. (evil grin) I am so evil. Evilness!

Disclaimer; Mulder, Scully, CSM, Skinner and his wife belong to Chris Carter. As do all things X-File.  
But those awesome, hot soldier guys that bust through the door are mine. ;)

XXXXX

Scully's apartment; 9:14 Pm  
After a long day Scully was finally settling in for the night with a good book at hand. Then she heard a knock at the door and she sighed loudly, getting up to get it. She figured it was Mulder as she opened it, but to discovered she was dead wrong.

"Agent Dana Scully?"

"Yes."

"We're with the NSA. Could you give us any information regarding the whereabouts of your partner Fox Mulder?"

"No… Is he in some kind of trouble?" Again. She thought.

"We believe Agent Mulder has some delicate information on some top secret Government files. So if you know where he is, please tell us."

"I haven't spoken to him all day." She said slowly.

There was a quiet pooping sound and the two men then dropped to their knees as blood spilled out of their chest. She gasped and went for her gun, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Agent Scully, stop right there." She paused at the voice.

"I should have known you were behind this." She said and turned to face The cigarette smoking man as she jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Don't act so surprised. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"Why should I have to come with you? Why did you save me?"

"Because if something should happen to you, my son wouldn't do so well."

"But… I don't even know your son."

"Come Agent Scully. We have little time."  
They were getting in his car and he sped away quickly just as a van pulled up.

"If only he hadn't done this. My son had always had a knack for getting you both into trouble."

"Why? What's happened to Mulder? Why do you keep talking about your son?"

"I was sure you would be able to figure it out."

He ignored her constant questioning the whole way. In addition, it was a very long car ride.  
They pulled up to a cabin and he got out, walked up to the house, and lit another cigarette. She followed him in and he closed the door, looking out the window to make sure they had not been fallowed.

"What's going on here? I want answers!"

"Calm down. I'm saving your life."

"From what? From who?"

"You don't really think those men were NSA do you? They're after Mulder… in fact… they've already got him."

"We have to help him!"

"I'm working on that very thing. My son-"

"Enough about your son! I don't even know who your son is."

"Oh, yes… you do."

"When? When have I met him? I don't know him."

"Oh, you know him… in fact… you know him _very _well."

"What are you talking about?" She stopped. She felt her heart stop as realization hit. "Oh my God. You can't be serious… this…."

"Correction… he _is _my son."

"Does he know?"

"No. I haven't really found a proper time to… _discuss _it with him. Most of the time he's waving a gun in my face… asking for a cure to save you or one thing or another."

"Why are you helping us? Why now?"

"I have always helped you. You just haven't known about it. I am the reason you have stayed alive this long. The others have wanted Mulder dead for a very long time."

"And what about me?"

"You? They don't want you dead, but if it would get to Mulder they would kill you. They would use you to hurt him."

"So… how are you his Father… it doesn't make sense. How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"To make a long story shot, Agent Scully… I loved his Mother very much. More then William ever could. He was never home, but he found out. And he resented Fox for it." CSM answered. He had a hint of sadness to his tone, but hid it behind his mask of dark anger.  
This was a whole new side to the story. She had no idea that any of this had ever happened, but now what was Mulder going to think? That was… if they saved him in time.

XXXX

Mulder's eyes adjusted to the bright light shining in them. Another hard punch and the blood started to drip from his mouth.

"Tell us where it is." The Agent said.

"Where what is?" Another hit that just disoriented him. "Oh… that one. I forgot where I put it."

"Damn it Agent Mulder! Where is it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't have time for this. You're going to tell me."

"Screw you."

"Mocking me won't help. You're only making this worse for yourself."

"No, seriously… screw you."

"All right. If that's the way you want to play it." The Agent said and drew his gun.

Therefore, he figured this was the end. It had been a very long run though. The door to the room bust open and three men came in and opened fire on the two men interrogating him. Their silent weapons would not alert the other guards. They were a group of soldiers.

"Oh, great. What'd I do to piss you guys off?"

"Agent Mulder we've been sent to get you out." The man said as he walked over and untied his hands. He stood, but was still disoriented and almost fell over. The soldiers caught him and tried helping.

"I'm fine." He said trying to pretended he didn't need any help, but his head spinning won out.

"All right. Let's get you out of here Agent Mulder." He said as he pulled his arm around his shoulder and led him out the door where two more soldiers waited.

"Who are you guys? W-why are you helping me?" He shook his head against the blurriness in his eyes. It was no use as it went black.

Here she was trapped out in the wilderness in a cabin with the Cigarette Smoking Man. She had no idea where she was, why she was there, or what he wanted. All she knew was that her partner was in trouble.

"You said you were going to help us. So why are you here?"

"I am helping you. You need to stop asking me so many questions. It'll get you killed out here."

"I'll ask as many questions as I want."

"I can see why he likes you so much. You are a lot like him. In a way."

"What's taking so long?"

"They will be here. Have some patients." A light shined in through the window as a car pulled up. "Here they are. Stay there." He said as he put out his cigarette and went to the door. "You have him?"

"Yes, sir. They tore him up pretty good, but he'll be fine. He's out of it." The solider said as his men carried Mulder in.

"Put him in the bedroom. The good doctor will take care of him." The men took him down the hall and to the room. "Go wait for me outside. This will only take a moment."

"Yes, sir." He said and left out the door quickly. He then turned to Scully.

"I trust you to take care of my son. You two must stay here until I have undone what my son has gotten himself into this time. You can leave here in twenty-four hours when things are all wrapped up."

"I can't-"

"If you value your lives then you'll do as I say! I have not time to argue. If you leave you die and I can't help you then." He said and lit another cigarette.

The two men that had taken Mulder into the room came out and walked past him out the door. He turned and followed, closing the door behind him.  
She stood there staring for a minute. It was all too shocking.

"Mulder…" She said then quickly went to the bedroom. He was not awake yet.

He had quiet a few scrapes and bruises. She needed to get him cleaned up first of all. His white dress shirt was splattered with blood, so she started on taking it off. She was about halfway done when he grabbed her hand and sat up quickly.

"Scully?" He questioned. "Where am I?"

"It's a very long story."

"Do we have time?"

"Yeah. Probable a lot." He looked confused now. "Do you want to start by telling me what's going on yourself? Then I'll tell you my side."

"Alright… Well…. Scully, I got a hold of some information. About top-secret experimental craft. UFOs. I _may _have broken into the base and stolen the files, but I got a lot more then what I bargained for.  
Problem is _someone _else stole it from _me_. I never even got to read it." He sighed. "It was all encrypted. I wasted my time again, but apparently, they think I still have it. Your turn."

"Well. Your friends came looking for you at my place and-"

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mulder. As I was saying," He smiled sheepishly at overreacting. "I was actually rescued."

"Who do I owe?"

"The smoking man."

"What? Well, what was he doing there?"

"He said he was helping us. He has given me no reason to doubt him. He saved your life from the looks of things."

"Scully-"

"Mulder, before you go off on me for believing him… you should know something,"

"Know what?" He asked with worry evident in his voice.

"I asked him why he was helping us. He said he has been helping for years. And… he said that you've known him for longer then you think."

"Where is this going?"

"Mulder… he told me he's your Father."  
He got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"That's bullshit, Scully!" He yelled. "He's a liar!"

"Mulder… I know this is hard, but I think he's telling the truth." After about five minutes of total silence, he finally came out and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What if it's true?" He asked.

"Don't think about it right now." She said softly and set her hand on his shoulder. "Will you let me clean up some of those cuts?" He nodded slowly.  
She got a clean wash cloth from the bathroom, wetted it and took to taking care of the blood. He winced when she touch a particularly sore cut above his eye, but he allowed her to continue.  
After twenty-four hours they received a letter from none-other then CSM. It told them their time was up and they could go about their normal lives. Yet it explained nothing.

XXXX

Mulder household, 2:13 Pm.  
He knocked at the door roughly and his Father answered it.

"Dad? I need to ask you something."

"What is it this time, Fox?"

"Are you really my Father?"

"What have you heard?" He asked in a deep, low voice.

XXXX

Three days later…  
FBI HQ  
Skinner had asked to see them in his office. They had both been rather surprised by what he had to say.

"Agents. Glad you could come. Listen… this is actually a personal call. Me and my wife are going to a symphony orchestra tonight and we just happen to have two extra tickets because my brother and his wife couldn't make it."

"Sir… you're asking us… why?"

"No one else wants them. It'd be a shame to waste the tickets. So how about it?"

"I'd go if Scully goes." Mulder said. He looked over for a brief second then back to Skinner, knowing she was giving him the look from hell.

"Agent?" Skinner asked looking to Scully.

"Is it on a Saturday night?" She asked with a sigh, giving in.

"Excellent." Skinner said with a smile. Their boss smiling was rare.

XXXX

Night of the symphony orchestra, 6:47 Pm.  
They were just arriving and Mulder met up with Skinner. He saw Scully arrive and swallowed hard. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up and she wore a fine red, silk dress. Hell… everyone was dressed up nice and fancy, but she made them all seem dull. At least in his eyes.  
Skinner leaned in close and whispered.

"If you don't quit staring she's going to smack you in the face."

"I-I wasn't staring… I was simply making an observation. I'm a psychologist. It's my job to make observations."

"Sure it is." He smiled, then turned to his wife and they began speaking softly.

Scully was surprised to find Mulder had actually come. She didn't want to admit the fact to him that she was actually anticipating this event. He was just going bug her about liking these sorts of things. She had to admit though. That he did look good in a tuxedo.  
They'd end up sitting in the privet seats up top. Well… Skinner was an FBI AD. Leave it to him to get good seats.

She had noticed there was something odd about her partner lately. He seemed sad. Almost depressed. Much less talkative then he usually was. And Mulder was very talkative. He seemed to enjoy the peacefulness of the symphony.

"Mulder?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well…. Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem… different."

"I'm just tired. Not enough sleep is all."  
She could tell there was more to it, but here was not the place to get into all of that. He needed a little peaceful time and this seemed to be it.

XXXX

FBI Shooting Range, 11:56 Pm.  
Mulder checked his ammo clip and waited for his target to get back down the line before he let loose a full clip on the little painted man on the target paper.  
He paused and replaced his clip as he waited for his target to come back up so he could replace it with a new one.

"Hey." He heard from behind him. He didn't need to look to know it was his partner.

"Hey." He said slowly trying to focus on the task at hand. He sighed as his gun jammed. He worked on fixing it. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I can tell." She said. She was besides him now.

"Damn it." He swore quietly to himself. "This things been acting up on me all week. Think it's time to get a new one?" He asked then a spring fell out.

"Oh, yeah."

"Mmm." He sighed again as he walked over to the weapons cabinet and grabbed another pistol. "This one looks like it's in better shape." He went back to the counter that ran across. He aimed down range and fired a round.

"It has a kick doesn't it?" She asked.

"Um. A little."  
(A/N I know Scully is an awesome shot, but now she isn't. Plus I just thought it would be awesome to see Mulder teach her)  
"Let me see." He shook his head and smiled, but agreeable handed her the pistol. She fired a shot or two. Missing completely. "It was the gun."

"No." He smiled. "I-it wasn't the gun… you just didn't have the right stance." He set a hand on her hip and moved her a bit then stepped in close behind her. He grasped her hands on the gun and straightened her out. "Elbow down. Keep it straight." His breath was right in her ear as he spoke. He was very close. "Now don't-don't tense up. Take a deep breath… and squeeze the trigger slowly." In the mean time he had moved his hands to her sides and let her pull the trigger without his interference. "See?"

"How did you get so good at shooting, Mulder?"

"Lots of practice. I-I don't sleep anymore." his voice was soft and quiet behind her. He finally realized he was still holding her and backed off slightly. She turned to face him. All too aware of the awkward moment. She sat on the edge of the counter and he leaned forward and pressed his hands down on either side of her.

"So what's really going on with you?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Mulder."

"I found out… that what the smoking man said was true. He is my Father."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Sorry… I guess you're right."

"S'okay." He moved even closer to her.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"I mean… what happened? You're real quiet all the time now."

"I haven't had a lot to say. Good for you though, huh?" He said and she smiled and looked down.

"I don't know. I kind of miss hearing you rambling on when I'm sitting down in the office with nothing to do all day."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Why? I must be boring you. I know you don't believe in any of that."

"I don't believe it, but it keeps the day from getting dull. And lately…. You've just been sitting there... Staring off into space. We haven't gone on a case in weeks."

"I haven't found a good one, yet." He complained. She set her own hand on the counter, but found her fingers touching his and moved it again.

"God… look at us… if someone were to walk in here right now…."

"You don't like me being this close to you?"

"No… I do, but… you shouldn't. and why did you need to help me shoot? I can shoot."

"Oh, come on. You can't shoot straight if you stance is off."

"I couldn't get it straight because you were too close to me."

"Nope. Un-uh. That isn't true and you know it."

"You didn't have to help."

"Sure I did. And… I just wanted an excuse to touch you."

"Mulder! This is hardly professional."

"What if I don't want to be professional?"

"Can you handle not being professional, Mulder?"

"I could."

"Then don't." She watched the change in his hazel eyes. Something was conflicting with him. He leaned down closer.

"Can you handle it? I know you hide behind your professionalism."

"I don't hide behind it."

"Come off it, Scully. You know you do. What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. I just want to know why you don't ever let me get close to you. 'cause right now I _really _want to be close to you."

"I guess… I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Scully…. We will always be friends. Always." He wetted his lips as he looked down. "It's late, but… you want to go out for coffee or something?"

"Maybe…" She said as she ran her fingers through his thick hair repeatedly. He slowly looked up at her. He couldn't stand it anymore the temptation was there. It was too close he pressed his lips to hers and felt her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Scully." He breathed against her lips and kissed her again. The door opened and they quickly pulled apart.

An Agent walked in and paused when he saw them. Mulder brushed a hand back through his hair trying to get it to fall back into place before the other agent noticed anything.  
The man turned and walked out, not wanting to be a witness of anything that was going on. She watched Mulder smile sheepishly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Come on, Mulder… lets go get that coffee." She finally agreed and he smiled. They walked out onto the street. The clear sky above them.

"So…" Mulder started. "Instead of coffee what about tea? Iced tea?"

"Whatever you want, Mulder." She said and leaned against him as they walked slowly to their car.

XXXX

THE END

Thanks for reading. Please review.

This story would not be possible without the help of my Brother  
Who fixed my laptop when the cords got all screwed up because…  
MY DOG chewed on it.


End file.
